bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BOT2: Opanowanie sytuacji
- Adi-kun? - mruknęłam '' Co on tu robi? Co miał znaczyć ten wiersz? Jeśli dobrze pamiętam z niego i jeśli mam mu wierzyć temu to jest Potomkiem Pioruna. W każdym razie... Co to znaczy? Jeśli pamiętam, piorun jest atrybutem.. Zeusa. Boga z greckiej mitologii. Ale ona nie istnieje. To gdzie my jesteśmy? Prawdę mówiąc poznaję to miejsce. Jak z wspomnień... Te wzgórze. To drzewo. Ten kamień. Poznaję tą łąkę. Ta trawa. Zielona. Nie zanieczyszczona.'' W rękę wzięłam garść trawy. Nagle stała się ciemna. Odrzuciłam ją z cichym westchnieniem. Miejsce przypominało mi dom. Te skały. Powietrze. Czułam magię tego miejsca.'' Moc starożytną. Zapomnianą. Grecką.'' Spojrzałam na Adiego. Wyglądał jakby śnił mu się koszmar. Dotknęłam jego czoła i drgnęłam. Było gorące. Zacisnęłam pięść. Potrzebowałam wody. Lodu... Kryształu. Moja moc. Ułożyłam moje dłonie w półkole. Widziałam jak delikatne płatki śniegu osadzają się na nich. Nie czułam zimna. Śnieg powoli formował się w prostokąt. Kiedy już się stał kształtem jakim chciałam, wzięłam rękę do kieszeni gdzie nadzyczajnie pojawiła się paczuszka. Wyjęłam i owinęłam Nią wytwór mojej mocy. Szybko przyłożyłam do jego czoła. Sprawdziłam też jego oddech. Na moje szczęście, nie było problemów. Chwyciłam włosy. Wrzasnęłam z frustracji. Miałam dość. Nie mogłam nic zrobić by pomóc Adiemu. Gdyby była tu Mei... Ona by mu pomogła! A ja... Nie umiem. - Adi-kun... - szepnęłam. - Nie mogę nic zrobić. Przepra... Nagle poczułam ucisk. Ktoś chwycił moją dłoń i zacisnął swoją. Usłyszałam ciche prychnięcie. - Ami... - usłyszałam - Dziękuję. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam uśmiech Adiego. Powoli w moich oczach zaległy łzy. Toczyły się po moich policzkach, aż spadały na trawę. - Ej, Ami, nie płacz! - powiedział Adi Wstał i podał mi rękę. Wzięłam ją. Podniósł mnie. Kiwnęłam głową, a w mojej głowie nagle coś błysnęło. No tak, zapomniałam o wierszu! Chwyciłam jego dłonie i przyjrzałam się im. Faktycznie. Zauważyłam drugą linijkę wiersza. - Adi. - mruknęłam - Nadgarstek. Potomek Pioruna przy niej widnieje. ''Co to może znaczyć? - Nie wiem... - odpowiedział. - Ale myślę... Myślę, że myliliśmy się. Czuję, że... Bogowie greccy istnieją. - W takim razie... - nagle sobie coś uświadomiłam - Jesteś synem ''Zeusa. Piorun. Strzelił. Usłyszałam go. Moja twarz wykrzywiła się. Oddaliłam się trochę od Adiego i pokłoniłam się. Po chwili chłopak parsknął. - W takim razie, ty kim jesteś? Hekate? - zapytał Moje serce przyspieszyło. Hekate. Te imię. Hekate Trivia. Jestem jej córką. Dzieciem ciemności. Magii. Czułam jak rozpiera mnie moc i energia. Uświadomiłam sobie moje pochodzenie. Moje prawdziwe ja. A także moją przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość. - Zgadłeś, Adi-kun. - szepnęłam. - Jestem dzieckiem podrzędnej. Bogowie olimpijscy ją nie szanują. Adi wyglądał jakbym go zdezorientowała. Chyba tak było. Prawda? Podrzędni ''nie powinni mieć dzieci herosów czy co? Nagle mnie oświeciło. - Adi! Chodź. - powiedziałam. Podbiegłam do kamienia. Ciągle widniał ten tekst. Przeczytałam jeszcze raz i zamyśliłam się. Po chwili, Adi odchrząknął i powiedział: - Ami, ale co z Tym tekstem? Czy wierszem? - To musi znaczyć kim jesteśmy! Adi... Czyli będziesz mieć siostrę! - powiedziałam - Będzie też dziecko pana Podziemi i pana Morza, Twoich wujków. Hmm. Tęcza... Iris, ''podrzędna. Będzie też dziecię Hefajstosa, a także ktoś pół człowiek pół zwierze, który będzie powodował strach wśród bogów. Do tego jeszcze Dionizos i Selene. Podczas mojej wypowiedzi, Adi przyglądał mi się z coraz większym uśmiechem. Kiedy na niego spojrzałam pytająco, wybuchł śmiechem. Zdezorientowałam się. O co mu chodziło? Ewentualnie mogłam wydać się pochłonięta tym, ale przecież nie moja wina, że jestem fanką Percy'ego Jacksona. Swoją drogą, ciekawe czy to się na prawdę wydarzyło. - Adi, co jest? - To zadziwiające, że tak dużo wiesz. Prychnęłam, siadając na trawie. Byłam odwrócona i obrażona. Jakby. Na Adiego nie można się długo gniewać. Po chwili usłyszałam jak mówi: - Ej no Amiś, nie obrażaj się. - Okej, okej. Odwróciłam się i wstałam. Rozglądnęłam się przy okazji. Nie ma miejsca do spania, nie mamy nic. Jak my tu przeżyjemy? Musimy znaleźć innych. W ręce wyczarowałam zeszyt, długopis i małą torbę. Szybko przepisałam tekst, wiedząc, że może mi się przydać. Prawdę mówiąc wyczarowanie tych przedmiotów sprawiło, że poczułam zmęczenie, ale to nic. Jak skończyłam przepisywać, schowałam zeszyt z długopisem do torby i spojrzałam na Adiego. Nagle usłyszałam huk. Adi skierował ręką na coś za mną. Obróciłam się i ujrzałam płomień na niebie. Płomyk! On to ma zwariowane pomysły... Usłyszałam jeszcze jak Adi krzyczy "Idziemy!" i pobiegliśmy w kierunku wybuchu. Cieszyłam się. Ktoś jest. Mam nadzieję tylko, że Adi nie jest sam i nie walczy z jakimś potworem... CDN w następnym odc :3 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Olimpijski Tryumf Kategoria:Amiśkaaa